Verschwörung
by Kathi
Summary: Fünf jahre nach dem gewonnen Ringkrieg, ist eine Verschwörung gegen Aragorn im Gange. Können die ehemaligen Gefährten sie stoppen? Und welche Rolle spielt das Mädchen Jamilla?
1. Verschwörung

Verschwörung  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht. Alles schlief und es war ruhig in Minas Tirith. Aber nicht so im Wald. "LAUFT. Los lauft Kinder. Ich bin nur ein Hindernis für euch. Ich bin zu langsam!" rief Ludmila keuchend ihren drei Kindern zu. Ihre älteste und einzige Tochter blieb stehen und wollte ihre Mutter mitziehen. Die schlug ihre Hand weg und schubste sie. "Nein, du musst weiter Kind! Pass auf deine Brüder auf! Bitte!" "Aber Mutter!" "Lauf schon!" Ihre Mutter stieß sie fort. Jamilla ließ ihre geliebte Mutter hinter sich und beeilte sich um ihre 15 Jährigen Brüder nach zukommen. "Jamilla wir können nicht mehr!" sagte Karan erschöpft und blieb stehen. "Ich bin auch kaputt aber wir sterben sonst!" erklärte sie und machte sich auf den Weg. Die Zwillinge rannten ihrer großen Schwester nach. "Wieso verfolgen die uns? Wir haben doch nichts getan!" "Ich weiß es nicht. Nur nicht halt machen!" Plötzlich schrie Berian auf. Er ist von einen Pfeil getroffen worden und fiel sofort tot um. Sein Bruder kehrte trotz Jamillas Aufforderungen um und sackte kurz darauf leblos zu Boden. Jamilla rannte angsterfüllt weiter und einer Träne gelang es über die Wange zu fließen. Sie ritzte sich im Unterholz Arme und Beine auf. Es blutete und sie fing verzweifelt zu weinen an. Da übersah sie eine Wurzel und stolperte. Beim Aufprall schlug sie mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein und fiel in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. "Pippin musst du immer so schlingen?" wurde der Hobbit von Königin Arwen beim Mittagessen gefragt. "Natrülchluch!" antwortete dieser mit vollem Munde. Die Anwesenden lachten belustigt. Das waren die Hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry, der weise Zauberer Gandalf, Gimli der Zwerg, Legolas der Elbenprinz und Thronfolger Düsterwalds und Aragorn König von Gondor mit seiner Gemahlin Arwen. "Keine Manieren der Kleine!" lachte Gandalf. Die Freunde waren seit gestern Abend alle wieder vereint, denn der 5. Jahrestag von Saurons Fall und Aragorns Krönung näherte sich. Das sollte in ein paar Tagen groß gefeiert werden. Es klopfte und eine Palastwache trat ein. "Hoheit. Es tut mir leid sie stören zu müssen, aber soeben hat uns ein Förster eine schlimme Nachricht überbracht. Im Wald wurde gemordet. Sie sollten sich das ansehen!" Aragorn nickte ihm zu und fragte seine Freunde ob sie ihn begleiten wollen. Gimli, Legolas und Gandalf kamen mit. Die vier Hobbits ließen sich das Essen weiter schmecken. Arwen folgte ihren Gatten und flüsterte ihm zu, er solle auf sich aufpassen. Er küsste sie und sie setzte sich zu den mampfenden Hobbits zurück. Nachdem die Männer ihre Waffen aus den Gemächern geholt hatten, ritten sie mit den Wachen zum Wald. "Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?" fragte Gimli die Wache. "Das kann man nicht beschreiben. Hier müssen wir absetzen und zu fuß durch den Wald gehen!" erklärte er den vieren. Ein Soldat blieb bei den Pferden, während sich die anderen durch das Dickicht kämpften. "Ai Deleb" (Oh schrecklich) sagte Legolas als sie das angerichtete Unheil sahen. Drei Menschen, eine Frau und zwei Kinder, Buben, hangen mit einen Strick um den Hals von einen Baum und ihr Körper war von Pfeilen durchlöchert worden. "Wer macht so etwas?" fragte Aragorn geschockt. Legolas besah sich einen Pfeil der am Boden lag. "Orks!" Dunkelheit. Langsam kehrte Licht zu ihr. Jamilla schlug die Augen auf und erhob sich vorsichtig. Wo war sie und was war passiert? Sie sah sich an. Die Arme und Beine waren total aufgeschürft. Sie versuchte ein paar Schritte zu machen. Schwindel überkam sie aber sie lief weiter. Stark bleiben, Jamilla. Da hörte sie in der nähe Stimmen. Sie folgte ihnen. Hoffentlich können die mir helfen dachte sie. "Woher so..?" Legolas brach mitten im Satz ab und lauschte. Die Soldaten sahen ihn fragend an. "Aragorn s peleth! (Gefahr)" Dieser stellte sich mit dem Schwert zu Legolas und sagte zu ihm: "Le tiriel! (sei Wachsam)" Nun hörten die anderen alle ein Knacken und Rascheln. Sie stellten sich in Angriffsposition auf und warteten. Da fiel etwas aus dem Unterholz und blieb reglos liegen. Gimli bückte sich und drehte es um. "Aragorn sie ist schwer verletzt." "Bringt sie zu den Heilern und die Toten ebenfalls!" befahl Aragorn seinen Wachen und ritt zum Palast zurück.  
  
Die Soldaten hoben behutsam das zierliche Mädchen auf und trugen es zu den Haus der Heilung. Die Pflegerinnen erschraken als die verletzte und die grausam hergerichteten Toten zu ihnen gebracht wurden. Das Mädchen wurde weich gebettet. Die Frauen der Heilung wuschen ihre Wunden, verbanden sie und zogen ihr ein Schlafgewand an. Beim Ausziehen des verdreckten und zerschlissenen Kleides löste sich der Haarknoten des Mädchens und ihre glatten blonden Haare fielen ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen hinab. "Wie eine Elbin!" meinte Marlena, eine Heilerin und trug das alte Kleid des Mädchens zur Waschfrau, die es waschen und flicken sollte. Sie war schon am gehen als sie zurück gerufen wurde. "Marlena warte. Du hast etwas vergessen!" "Was soll ich vergessen haben?" fragte sie die Waschfrau und diese hob eine Kette mit einen leuchtenden blauen Anhänger hoch. "Die war im Kleid!" klärte die alte Frau Marlena auf. "Danke!" Sie lief wieder zu ihrer Patientin und legte ihr die Kette um den Hals. Jetzt mussten sie sich den Toten zuwenden. Sie sollten für ihr Begräbnis schön aussehen und nicht mehr mit Blut und Dreck verschmutzt. Marlena rief ihre Gehilfinnen und machten sich zusammen an die traurige Arbeit. Währenddessen unterhielten sich drei Männer im Wald. "Ob sie uns gesehen hat?" "Bestimmt nicht. Nun warten wir erst mal ab, ob sie aufwacht! Dann können wir immer noch Handeln. Ich habe nun eine Woche Nachdienst. Darum geht es erst wieder nächste Woche. Aber ihr könnt ruhig weiter machen." Die zwei nickten. "Was wirst du ihm erzählen?" wurde der eine wieder gefragt. "Nicht alles." Nun lachten sie und verließen dann zusammen den Wald. Der eine lief ins Schloss und fragte eine Palastwache, wo der König sei. "Hinten in der Bibliothek!" "Aragorn hat es schon oft solche Angriffe gegeben?" Der gefragte schüttelte den Kopf und lief etwas aufgewühlt umher. "Nein Legolas. Es waren hin und wieder Orks durch Land gezogen und hatten Tiere von den Bauern gerissen. Und manche wurden von den Soldaten erledigt. Aber so etwas ist noch nie da gewesen. Ich werde wohl Wachen um den Wald aufstellen müssen!" Da klopfte es. "Herein!" "Hoheit ich wollte Meldung machen!" "Grelohed tritt ein und sag uns was ihr herausgefunden habt!" Nun horchten alle dem Soldaten zu. "Wir haben nach Spuren gesucht. Es wurden aber nur die von den Flüchtlingen gefunden. Das ist sehr komisch, wo doch Orks so schwerfällig sind." Gandalf streifte nachdenklich seinen Bart auf und ab. Sogar die Hobbits saßen stumm da. "Wisst ihr woher die Menschen stammen?" fragte Legolas in die Stille hinein. "Ja Herr. Ein Händler aus Rohan hat sie unterwegs aufgelesen. Er erzählte uns, das die Jungs sehr gesprächig waren und gesagt hätten, sie würden aus Dunland kommen. Und aufgefallen ist ihm das die Schwester Elbische Lieder gesungen hätte, während der Fahrt. Mehr gibt es nicht zu berichten!" sagte Grelohed und durfte nun gehen. Er verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. "Du Narr!" flüsterte mit einen Grinsen auf den Gesicht, als er im Garten ankam. Vorsichtig bewegte sich die Gestalt im Bett. Marlena setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Der Körper des Mädchens zuckte zusammen und sie strampelte etwas. Sie schien einen schlechten Traum zu haben. Marlena strich ihr über die Wange und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Sie merkte wie sie sich wieder entspannte. Als die Heilerin aufstehen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Kette. Das ist unmöglich dachte sie. Der Anhänger war gestern noch schön hellblau. Nun war er dunkelbraun fast schwarz. Sie besah sich den Anhänger näher und konnte Worte darauf erkennen. Die Schrift der Elben. Leider konnte sie kein Elbisch. Da kam Lilinah herein und gab zu erkennen das Marlena jetzt schlafen gehen könne. Sie würde schon aufpassen. Lilinah ging zu ihr und sah sie fragend an, als Marlena sie zu sich herwinkte. Sie wurde von ihr gefragt ob sie diese Elbischen Worte lesen könne. Denn sie war die älteste hier und hatte früher elbisch gelernt. Lilinah sah sich den Anhänger an und lachte leise. "Was ist so lustig?" Lilinah drehte den Anhänger und nun konnte Marlena es auch lesen. "Schon etwas übermüdet würde ich sagen!" Marlena grinste und ging. Nun wussten sie wie das Mädchen hieß. Sie blickte noch mal zurück und sah das die Farbe des Anhängers wieder etwas heller geworden war. Verrückt. Aragorn war mit Gandalf und Legolas ausgeritten und nun auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Sie waren eben am Haus der Heilstätten vorbei, als ihn jemand rief. "Hoheit. König Aragorn. Bitte kommt!" Er und seine Freunde ritten zurück, zu der Heilerin die hektisch winkte. Er kam vor ihr zum Stehen. "Was hast du für ein Anliegen?" "Herr, das Mädchen ist soeben aufgewacht!" Aragorn stieg vom Pferd. Legolas und Gandalf folgten ihm. Sie hörten auf einmal Schreie und die Heilerin rannte schnell in das Zimmer. Jamilla war wach geworden und hatte sich langsam aufgesetzt. Da kamen ein paar Frauen und sahen sie an. Die eine blickte aus dem Fenster und stürzte, als wäre jemand hinter ihr her, hinaus. Ihr kam in den Sinn das sie und ihre Familie verfolgt worden sind und die anderen getötet wurden. Eine von den Frauen fasste sie am Arm an. Was hatte sie vor? Aus Angst fing sie an zu Schreien und wehrte sich. Dabei schlug sie mit den verletzten Arm auf das Tischchen das neben dem Bett stand. Nun platzten die Wunden wieder auf und es blutete. Da kam die Frau wieder herein, die so es so eilig hatte und drückte Jamilla sachte aufs Bett zurück und rief den anderen zu sie sollen neues Verbandszeug holen. Weinend lag sie da. "Beruhige dich. Ich bin Marlena und will dir nur helfen! Du heißt Jamilla oder?" Sie nickte und schluchzte auf. Sie schloss die Augen. "Was ist im Wald geschehen?" fragte eine männliche Stimme. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich um. Drei Männer waren hier. Der eine war schon etwas älter und hatte einen langen, weißen Bart. Der neben ihm stand, sah sehr jung aus und hatte lange blonde Haare und spitze Ohren. Das war also ein Elb. Sie versank regelrecht in seinen blauen Augen. So blau wie das Wasser. Legolas bemerkte wie das hübsche Mädchen die Personen, die im Raum waren beobachtete. Als sie in seine Augen sah, war es um ihm geschehen. Sie hatte so grüne Augen, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Gandalf schmunzelte und zwinkerte Aragorn zu. Dieser hatte es auch mitbekommen, das Legolas ganz verzückt die junge Frau betrachtete. Er räusperte sich und wiederholte seine Frage. Nun reagierte das Mädchen und sah ihn traurig an. Sie fing an zu weinen und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Heilerin bat den König zu gehen. Jamilla stünde unter Schock und es würde noch etwas dauern bis er Antworten bekommen könnte. Legolas setzte sich auf sein Pferd. Lachend sagte Aragorn: "Das sollten wir doch gleich mal den Hobbits und Gimli erzählen. Meinst du nicht Legolas?" "Was?" fragte Legolas abwesend und seine Freunde lachten wieder. 


	2. Verschwörung

Verschwörung  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts. Der Herr Tolkien kann sich glücklich schätzen, das es ihm gehört!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
"Das sieht man ihm schon an!" lachte Gimli und schlug den Elben freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Das konnte er nur, weil Legolas total in Gedanken versunken, in der Bibliothek, auf einen Stuhl saß. Der erschrak und seine Ohrenspitzen färbten sich etwas rötlich. Die Hobbits und er Zwerg zogen ihn schon seit heute Nachmittag auf, nachdem Aragorn von den Vorfall in dem Haus der Heilung geplaudert hatte. Er seufzte. Arwen setzte sich neben den Elben. "Aragorn meinte sie hätte dich genauso angestarrt wie du sie. Wenn das so war, ist sie bestimmt auch nicht von dir abgeneigt!" Legolas sah sie an. "Ich irgendwie durcheinander!" Arwen lächelte verständnisvoll. "Das ist die Liebe Legolas!" Der Elb seufzte. "Hallo Grelohed. Was machst du denn hier?" fragte ihn Lilinah. "Ich wollte mich nur nach dem Befinden des Mädchens erkundigen!" "Der geht es gut. Sie schläft. Der König war heute Nachmittag mal hier, als sie durchdrehte und wild um sich schlug. Außer Marlena lässt sie niemanden an sich ran!" "Hat sie denn schon etwas gesagt, wer die Angreifer waren?" Lilinah schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ihrer Arbeit zu. Sie sortierte die Heilkräuter. Es müssten wieder welche gesammelt werden. Das war Marlenas Aufgabe. Als sie merkte das Grelohed immer noch da stand, informierte sie sich was er noch wolle. "Gehst du übermorgen auch auf das Fest?" "Nein leider nicht. Marlena war schneller und hat sich als letzte auf die Liste getragen. Dann muss sie halt morgen, die Kräuter noch sammeln! Du gehst schon hin oder?" Grelohed nickte und kochte innerlich vor Wut. Dieses Mädchen ist schuld, dass er nicht auf den Fest mit seiner heimlichen Liebe tanzen kann. Er verabschiedete sich bei Lilinah und lief eilig zu seinen Posten. Er hatte ja noch Dienst. "Hallo. Jamilla! Schmeckte das Essen?" Jamilla nickte und trank das Glas Wasser lehr. Marlena nahm das Tablett und brachte kurz darauf ein Kleid. "Du sollst zu Königin Arwen kommen!" Erstaunt sah sie die Heilerin an. Diese lächelte und half Jamilla beim waschen und Anziehen, da sie sich wegen der Armverletzung noch schwer tat. Sie hatten sich angefreundet. Das Kleid war bis zu Hüfte aus braunen Leder. Ab der Taille lief es weit aus. Der Stoff war leicht und glatt. Es hatte kurze Ärmel und einen Rundausschnitt. Marlena kämmte die langen Haare durch und flechtete ein paar Zöpfe hinein. Jamilla besah sich im Spiegel. Sie umarmte Marlena zum Dank. Marlena brachte Jamilla nur bis zum Schlosstor, denn zwei Heilerinnen kamen zu ihr gerannt, da sie ihre Hilfe brauchten. "Sie soll zur Königin!" sagte sie noch zur Wache, der die beiden argwöhnisch gemustert hatte und Marlena eilte davon. "Kommt!" befahl der junge Mann und führte sie durchs Schloss. Sie blieben vor einer Tür, die mit verschiedenen Motiven verziert war, stehen und der Soldat klopfte. Nachdem es die Königin dem Soldaten erlaubt hatte, trat Jamilla ein. Arwen saß auf einen Sessel und winkte das Mädchen zu sich. Jamilla verbeugte sich und setzte sich neben die Königin. "Du bist aus Dunland und dein Name ist Jamilla oder?" Sie nickte. "Du kannst doch sprechen oder?" "Ja!" flüsterte Jamilla. Sie hatte noch immer Angst. Arwen nahm das zierliche Mädchen an der Hand und ging mit ihr hinaus in den Garten. Dort blühten alle möglichen Blumen und die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich. Ein Diener kam und bat die Königin mitzukommen. In den Häusern der Heilung würde es Probleme geben. Jamilla setzte sich auf eine Bank, schloss die Augen und lies sich von der Sonne anstrahlen. Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie ein Lachen. Aus einer Tür kamen vier kleine Kerle in Begleitung eines Zwergen und dem Alten Mann, der gestern bei ihr war. Gandalf erkannte sie und ging zu ihr hin. Er begrüßte sie freundlich und sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. "Wer ist das Gandalf?" fragte einer der kleinen Kerle. Sie bemerkte das sein Mittelfinger fehlte. Sollte das Frodo Beutlin, der ehemalige Ringträger sein? Es wurde ihr bestätigt als der alte, namens Gandalf, ihm antwortete: "Das ist die überlebende aus dem Massaker der Orks, Frodo!" "Ach die hat unseren Elb den Kopf verdreht!" "Das wundert mich nicht Gimli. Sie sieht wirklich hübsch aus." sagte Merry zu dem Zwerg und lachte. "So wer ärgert denn hier die arme Jamilla?" fragte Arwen. "Wir ärgern niemanden - nur Legolas!" grinste Pippin. Arwen lachte amüsiert und bat Jamilla mit ihr mitzukommen. "Mein liebes Kind. Da du sicher nicht weißt, wo du im Moment leben sollst, bekommst du hier im Palast ein Gemach. In der Nähe ist das Zimmer von Gandalf den Zauberer und Legolas dem Prinzen Düsterwalds. Falls es Schwierigkeiten gäbe, wende dich an sie. Wir sind da!" erklärte Arwen und Jamilla freute sich. Das sie eine Bleibe hatte und natürlich auch das der schöne Elb in ihrer Nähe war. Was hatte vorhin der Zwerg gemeint. Der Elb sei in sie verliebt. Ob das die Wahrheit ist? Im Zimmer standen ein paar Stühle um ein kleines Tischchen mit Blumen darauf. Sie hatte ein großes Himmelbett mit seidigen Vorhängen. Es gab einen kleinen Balkon, wo auf den Garten sehen konnte. Als die Königin den Kleiderschrank öffnete, glaubte Jamilla sie würde Träumen. So schöne und kostbare Kleider hingen dort. "Das ist für mich?" sprach Jamilla in ihren leisen Ton. Arwen merkte das Jamilla noch zu ängstlich war, doch das Mädchen würde sich ihr schon noch öffnen. "Ja, du willst doch bei dem Fest, vom 5. Jahrestag Sieg über Sauron, hübsch sein!" Jamilla nickte und gähnte. "Leg dich hin und ruhe. Ich werde dich holen, wenn es Abendmahl gibt!" Arwen verließ das Zimmer und suchte ihren Gatten. Sie fand ihn mit Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf in der Bibliothek. Er hatte eine Karte von Minas Tirth vor sich liegen und sie besprachen etwas. Als Arwen eintrat sahen sie auf. "Liebste!" begrüßte Aragorn seine Gattin und küsste sie zärtlich. Danach setzte sie sich mit zu ihnen. "Ich habe Jamilla ein Gemach gegeben. Es ist nur ein paar Zimmer von euren entfernt. Sie ist noch sehr ängstlich und erschöpft! Sie hat sich eben zum Schlafen hingelegt." "Jamilla ist ihr Name?" "Ja Gandalf und ich hoffe ihr werdet in der Nacht ein Ohr für sie haben!" bat Arwen und Legolas meinte, er würde beide Ohren bereithalten. Sie lächelte und dankte dem Elben. "Heute Nacht wird sie sterben!" "Wie willst du das anstellen? In die Häuser der Heilung reinmarschieren und zack sie töten?" "Natürlich nicht Mikor. Sie muss heute Abend noch neue Kräuter aus dem Wald holen und da schlage ich zu! Wie viel hast du schon auf unserer Seite, Harlon?" Der gefragte grinste fies und erzählte das er in der Stadt schon 50 Mannen aufgetrieben habe. "Es werden bald noch mehr werden!" "Das ist gut!" "Grelohed weißt du schon das die Dunländerin im Palast nun wohnt? Kaira hat es mir vorhin erzählt, denn sie hat das Zimmer herrichten müssen!" "Weißt du welches es ist?" fragte Grelohed. "Nein aber ich versuche es rauszufinden!" "Arwen hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" wurde sie von Aragorn gefragt, als sie sich zu Tisch setzten. "Oh weh. Ich glaube ich werde alt!" Nun lachten alle, denn jeder wusste das dies nicht so umgehend geschehen würde. "Ich hole sie schnell!" meinte Merry und sauste los. Er machte das nur, weil er wusste, solange nicht alle da waren, würde es nichts zu essen geben und er hatte wie die anderen Hobbits großen Hunger. Jamilla zuckte zusammen als jemand an die Tür klopfte. Sie zwang sich dazu, ein lautes "Ja" zu rufen. Einer von den Hobbits steckte den Kopf herein. "Fräulein, wir essen gleich!" Jamilla stand auf und lief dem Hobbit nach, der es wohl sehr eilig hatte zum Essen zu kommen. Sie war vor etwa einer halben stunde ohne, das jemand sie aufwecken musste, aufgewacht und hatte sich das Kleid von Marlena mühsam wieder angezogen. Sie würde heute Abend, wenn es ginge, ihre Freundin noch besuchen. Die geflochtenen Zöpfchen, öffnete sie und machte in der Haarmitte einen Haarknoten und ließ die restlichen Haare offen. Ob sie dem Prinzen so gefällt? Sie war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als es klopfte und ein Hobbit sie zum Essen abholte. Vor einer großen Tür blieb dieser stehen und nahm ihre Hand. So gingen sie hinein. "Ein schönes Paar!" scherzte Frodo. Jamilla setzte sich neben die Königin und dem Zwerg Gimli. Schräg gegenüber saß Legolas. Als sie wieder in seine Augen sah, versank sie darin. Auch ihm ging es so mit ihren Augen. Er lächelte ihr zu und sie erwiderte es. "Willst du nichts essen?" wurde der Elb von Sam gefragt. Als dieser still blieb, stieß Sam ihn in die Seite. "Nun war Legolas wieder bei der Sache und nahm sich Kartoffeln und ein Stück Fleisch. Gandalf der neben Legolas saß hörte ein leises: "Hain bein (sie ist schön!)" und schmunzelte. Da hatte es eine Dunländerin geschafft, sich in das Herz von Legolas dem tapferen Kämpfer und guten Bogenschützen zu schleichen. Die Hobbits aßen, als würde es bald eine Hungersnot geben. Da fragte Gimli, locker wie er war: "Schöne Frau, wie alt sind sie denn?" Nun waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Ganz leise, so dass es nur die Ohren der beiden Elben hören konnten, antwortete Jamilla: "20 Jahre!" "Was hat sie gesagt?" wollten die anderen wissen. "Das Alter einer Frau verrät man nicht. Nur eines sage ich: Sie ist schon volljährig!" Diese Antwort von Arwen reichte den Hobbits nicht aus und sahen nun Legolas an. Der grinste belustigt, blieb aber stumm. Nun konnte er die frechen Kerle mal ärgern. Als das Essen beendet wurde, war es noch etwas hell und die Hobbits zogen Jamilla mit hinaus. Sie lachten, als Legolas sie sauer anfunkelte. "Lass sie. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn sie ein bisschen Spaß hat!" Gandalf war neben ihn getreten und rauchte seine Pfeife. "Ich glaube ich liebe sie!" sagte Legolas und sah zu wie Merry sie mit Gras bewarf. "Das haben wir schon gemerkt und sie bestimmt auch!" Marlena bückte sich und sammelte etwas Königskraut. Lilinah war heute morgen total wütend auf sie gewesen, weil sie es vergessen hatte, wieder nachzufüllen. Zum Glück hatten sie noch genug im Haus, sonst wäre das Kind mit den Verbrennungen wo möglich gestorben. Außerdem half die Königin noch mit. Da knackte es plötzlich. Marlena stand schnell auf und zog ihren elbischen Dolch. So einen hatte jede Heilerin von König Aragorn geschenkt bekommen. "Wer ist da?" fragte sie ängstlich in die Stille hinein. Das war eine große Dummheit alleine in den Wald zu gehen. Sie hätte eine Wache fragen sollen, ob er sie begleitet. Als nach ein paar Minuten nichts passiert war, zupfte sie weiter die Kräuter. Sie streckte sich, als ihr der Rücken etwas schmerzte. Genau da wurde sie von Dutzend Pfeilen getroffen. Sie lief noch ein paar Schritte, bevor sie tot zusammenbrach. Ein Mann sprang von einen Baum und holte einen Strick hervor. Er legte ihm der Toten um den Hals und zog sie am Baum hoch. Danach verwischte er seine Spuren und kletterte auf einen Baum um so weiter zu gelangen. Er lachte hämisch. "So wie du verdienst!" "Wo willst du hin?" fragte Pippin Jamilla. Doch sie hörte ihn nicht mehr und betrat das Haus der Heilung. Eine junge Heilerin saß auf einen Stuhl und nähte einen Knopf an ein Hemd. Sie sah auf und begrüßte Jamilla. "Wo ist Marlena?" "Marlena? Die ist im Wald Kräuter sammeln! Soll ich ihr was ausrichten?" Jamilla schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Haus. Es war noch nicht dunkel. Da könnte sie es eigentlich wagen, und in den Wald gehen. Die Hobbits machten sich es derweil am Brunnen auf den Marktplatz gemütlich. "Marlena?" rief Jamilla nach ihrer Freundin. Da fand sie den Korb mit den Kräuter und einen Dolch, der mit Blut befleckt war. Als sie nach oben blickte, wurde sie ganz blass. Da hängte ihre Freundin. Tot und mit Pfeilen beschossen. Jamilla schrie so laut sie konnte.  
  
Bitte um Reviews! Danke schön! 


	3. Verschwörung

Verschwörung  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
"Merry du Dummkopf!" schimpfte Frodo, denn dieser hatte ihn in den Brunnen am Marktplatz geschupst. Pippin wollte ihn rausziehen, als Schreie aus dem Wald drangen. Darum ließ er Frodo fallen, der dann wieder im Wasser landete und lief mit Merry schon vor. Sam half seinen Freund und rannten hinter den beiden Hobbits her. Sie schüttelten sich vor Ekel, als sie im Wald ankamen. "Los Pippin, lauf und hole die anderen!" befahl Frodo und kniete sich zu Jamilla, die weinend am Boden saß. "Legolas willst du sie auch heiraten?" neckte Gimli seinen Freund. Dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen und sah sich die vielen Bücher und Aufzeichnungen von ganz Mittelerde, die es in der Bibliothek gab, interessiert an. "Gimli nun hör doch wieder auf!" forderte Aragorn. "Na Aragorn du hast es doch erzählt. Jetzt musst du auch damit leben, das Gimli oder die Hobbits Witze darüber reißen. Ich hätte nichts gesagt!" gab Gandalf von sich. Da hob Legolas den Kopf und horchte. Kurze Zeit später hörte man Pippin rufen und die Tür flog krachend auf. "Aaaraagorn, Aaaraagorn!!!" "Was soll den das Geschrei?" fragte Gandalf den Halbling. Der war ganz aus der Puste. "Tote...tote im Wald...Jamilla war... auch da...hat geweint!" berichtete er schnaufend. Legolas zögerte nicht lange und lief schnell hinaus. Aragorn und die anderen folgten ihm. "Schon wieder laufen!" schnaufte Pippin erschöpft. Er hatte zuviel gegessen. "Was ist hier los, Aragorn?" erkundigte sich Arwen. Sie war schon in ihrem Gemach gewesen, als sie Schreie im Schloss hörte und deshalb wieder umkehrte. "Bleib hier. Im Wald wurde schon wieder gemordet!" rief er ihr zu. Es raschelte und Merry, Sam und Frodo zogen ihre Dolche. Es war zum Glück nur Legolas. "Wo ist Jamilla?" "Da hinten. Sie ist ganz verstört!" Jamilla hatte sich auf einen Baumstamm gesetzt. Legolas näherte sich ihr und fasste sie leicht an die Schultern. Nun brüllte sie und weinte erbärmlich. Sie wollte allein gelassen werden. Er zog sich zurück und ließ sie in Ruhe. "Jetzt hat es eine Heilerin erwischt!" stellte Gimli fest, der mit den anderen und einigen verständigten Soldaten den Tatort betrat. "Ist das nicht die, mit der sich Jamilla so gut verstanden hatte?" bemerkte Aragorn und Legolas nickte. "Das ist Marlena. Kaum 18 Jahre alt. Sie hat doch niemanden etwas getan!" erzählte einer der Soldaten hielt sie fest, so dass einer seiner Kameraden das Seil durchtrennen konnte. Ihr weißes Arbeitsgewand war von ihren Blut durchtränkt. Sie legten Marlena auf den Boden und suchten nach Spuren. Jamilla stand auf, setzte sich neben das tote Mädchen und schloss die Augen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Marlenas. Da fing ihr Anhänger hell zu leuchten an und ein warmer Strahl drang in Marlena ein. Ihre Wunden verschwanden langsam und sie bäumte sich auf um Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. "Was geschieht hier?" fragte Gimli den weisen Zauberer. Dieser zuckte die Schultern. Marlena hatte wieder angefangen zu atmen. Das Leuchten des Steines verging und Jamilla wurde ohnmächtig. Marlena wurde in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht. Legolas hob Jamilla behutsam auf und trug sie in ihr Gemach. Arwen und zwei Heilerinnen kümmerten sich um sie. Die Männer schickten sie hinaus. Gandalf eilte in die Bibliothek und ließ sich stundenlang nicht blicken. Legolas lief ungeduldig herum, bis Aragorn es leid war und ihn auf eine Bank zog. Er sah seinen Freund an. "Vertrau Arwen!" Gandalf kam mit einen Buch untern Arm zu den Wartenden und klopfte an die Tür. "Gandalf die lassen keinen rein!" sagte Merry. "Das ist mir bekannt Herr Brandybock!" Eine Heilerin öffnete und fragte den Zauberer was er wolle. "Ich möchte die Kette des Mädchens!" Die Heilerin verschwand und gab kurz darauf die Kette heraus. Dann lief der Zauberer in die Bibliothek zurück. Da es im Gang frisch und ungemütlich wurde, setzten sie sich auch in die Bibliothek vor den Kamin in dem ein warmes Feuer prasselte. Merry und Pippin flüsterten leise und Sam und Gimli rauchten eine Pfeife. Plötzlich rief Gandalf: "Das ist es. Ich hab's!" Vor Schreck fiel Frodo vom Stuhl, da er eingenickt war. "Was hast du denn herausgefunden?" fragte Legolas und Gandalf legte die Kette auf den Tisch. Als sich alle um den Tisch versammelt hatten, fing Gandalf an zu berichten. "Diese Kette gehörte einst einer Zauberin, die von den Falmari abstammte." "Den See - Elben!" wurde er von Legolas unterbrochen. "Ja genau. Es heißt, sie habe die Kette benutzt um zu zaubern und heilen. Einmal dürfte ein Zauber angewendet werden, um einen Toten ins Leben wieder zurück zuholen. Jedoch müsste diese Person gerecht ausgesucht werden. Das sehr schwierig ist. Die Zauberin verliebte sich in den Menschen, denn sie das Leben wieder geschenkt hatte. Er nahm sie zur Frau, sie gab ihre Unsterblichkeit auf und gebar eine Tochter die, die selbe Gabe hatte. Als ihre Mutter starb, ging ihr Geist in den Anhänger, der den Namen Ael (See) hat. Nun konnte man wieder einen Toten erwecken. Dieser Zauber wird an jeden weiblichen Nachkommen weitergegeben und die Unsterblichkeit. Der Name der ersten Zauberin war Jamilla. Die Bedeutung des Namens ist Herrin des Wassers. Nun ich denke von "unserer" Jamilla, die Mutter auch eine Zauberin war. Und wie der Händler es gesagt hatte, sang sie elbische Lieder. Also wird ihre Mutter einfach den Namen ihrer Vorfahrin dem Mädchen gegeben haben. Bald muss sie sich für die Sterblichkeit oder ewiges Leben entscheiden!" "Dann hat das schöne Fräulein Elbenblut in sich und ist eine Halbelbin!" fasste Sam zusammen und bekam von Gandalf ein zustimmendes Nicken. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine erschöpfte Königin trat ein, die sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und Pippins Erzählung anhörte was Gandalf herausgefunden hatte. Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll und meinte zu Legolas, der sie erwartungsvoll angeschaut hatte, das es Jamilla besser ginge und sie nun ruhe. "Das werde ich jetzt auch machen, denn es ist schon spät nach Mitternacht!" Legolas seufzte erleichtert auf und ging ebenfalls schlafen. "Dumm das Marlena wieder lebt. Hat sie dich gesehen?" fragte Harlon Grelohed, der mit ihm auf Patroulie war. Grelohed schüttelte den Kopf und ging in das Haus der Heilung hinein. Lilinah stand am Bett ihrer Kollegin. "Wie geht es ihr?" Die Heilerin erschauderte. "Mensch Grelohed. Erschrecke mich nicht so. Marlena geht es gut. Ich habe vorhin mit ihr gesprochen. Diese Orks sind solche Bestien. Zum Glück ist dieses Wunder geschehen!" Der Soldat blieb noch kurz und lief zu seinen Freund wieder hinaus. "Und?" "Alles in Ordnung. Es waren Orks! Morgen reiten einige Heilerinnen nach Hause, die aus Rohan kommen. Da müssen sie auch durch das Waldstück, denn außen rum, würde es zulange dauern. Wir brauchen mindestens acht bis zehn Männer zum Angriff!" "So viele haben wir!" 


	4. Verschwörung

Verschwörung  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Jamilla streckte sich und öffnete die Augen. Sie hatte sich gut erholt. Eine Dienerin saß neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl und begrüßte sie. "Guten Morgen. Haben sie gut geschlafen? Die Königin hat angeordnet, wenn sie erwachen soll ich sie zu ihr bringen. Nun macht euch fertig, Fräulein. Die Herrschaften speisen schon zu Mittag!"  
  
Jamilla nickte und wusch sich schnell ab. Die Zofe hatte ihr ein dunkelgrünes Kleid bereit gelegt. Sie band dem Mädchen am Rücken die Bänder zu und drängte. "Beeilung, Fräulein. Das Essen ist in letzter Zeit nicht mehr sicher! Die Hobbits haben immer großen Hunger!" Das ließ sich Jamilla nicht zweimal sagen und lief schnell in den Speisesaal. Dort schöpften Merry und Pippin, die nicht so viel Anstand hatten wie Sam und Frodo, fast die ganze, köstliche Suppe in ihren Teller. Eine lächelnde Jamilla setzte sich neben Arwen. "Bitte kleiner Mann, ich will auch noch etwas haben!"  
  
Erstaunt richteten alle, außer Arwen, ihren Blick auf Jamilla. Merry wurde rot und schob seinen vollen Teller ihr zu. Die Königin lachte und flüsterte Jamilla zu, das sie froh sei. "Du hast auf mich gehört!"  
  
"Herrin ich danke ihnen, das sie mich geheilt haben. Aber eine Frage. Wo ist meine Kette?" "Die hat Gandalf!" brüllte Pippin und verschluckte sich dabei. Merry und Frodo kamen zu Hilfe und klopften ihm auf seinen Rücken. Jamilla lachte und nahm die Kette an sich.  
  
"Wie geht es dir Luthien? (Zauberin)" fragte Gandalf. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. "Woher?... Äh Wer?" "Von Aufzeichnungen, mein Kind. Dein Name hat dich verraten!" Mutters Idee. Die Gedanken an ihre verstorbene Mutter, trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen und verließ deshalb, fluchtartig den Saal. Legolas, der bereits mit Essen fertig war, folgte ihr. "Dann kann ich die Suppe doch essen!" freute sich Merry und schnappte sich den Teller. "Oh diese Hobbits!" lachte Gimli und speiste weiter.  
  
Jamilla setzte sich auf eine Bank im Garten und weinte. `Beschütze deine Brüder´ hatte ihre Mutter noch gesagt und dabei ihr das Erbstück in die Hand gedrückt. Benutzt hatte ihre Mutter es selten. Ihr war es zu unheimlich. "Oh ich mache alles falsch!" klagte sie.  
  
"Ma nin, le bein gwaloth! (Nicht weinen, du schöne Blüte)" Legolas nahm neben ihr platz und hob ihren Kopf, so das sie in seine schönen Augen blickte. "Ich bin eine Versagerin!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und wischte ihr die Tränen weg. "Du bist eine Heldin, denn das was du gemacht hast, kann niemand!" Nun lächelte sie etwas und fragte ihn ob er sie mit zu Marlena begleiten wolle. Er nickte und sie machten sich auf.  
  
Marlena ging es schon wieder besser, musste aber noch zur Beobachtung im Bett bleiben. Lilinah hatte ihr alles erzählt, was passiert war. "Besuch für dich!" Die Heilerin sah von einen Buch auf. Im Raum standen Jamilla und der Prinz des Düsterwalds. Die Freundinnen weinten vor Freude und umarmten sich. Legolas fühlte sich im Moment störend am Platz und verließ die Häuser der Heilung. Er vernahm Hilferufe und bald darauf kam ein Reiter. Dieser rief einer Palastwache zu das es neue Angriffe gegeben hätte. Aragorn, Gandalf und Gimli waren kurz danach bei den Stallungen, wo Legolas schon auf sie wartete. Nachdem alle aufgesetzt hatten, preschten sie los.  
  
"Hört denn das nie mehr auf?" fragte Gimli und sprang vom Pferd herab. Fünf tote Frauen lagen, wieder mit Pfeilen erschossen, am Boden. "Herr das sind die Heilerinnen aus Rohan, die heute nach Hause wollten!" informierte eine Wache den König.  
  
"Schicke Boten nach Rohan und Lorien. Ich glaube, das wir Unterstützung brauchen!" schlug Gandalf Aragorn vor. "Das wird wohl das einzige sein, was wir tun können!" meinte dieser und bat Legolas Jamilla zu holen. "Ich werde euch in meinen Arbeitszimmer erwarten. Ich bringe Grelohed mit. Er ist ein guter Soldat und wir beratschlagen, wie es weiter geht!"  
  
"Wo ist er denn nur?" fragte sich Jamilla und sah sich am Marktplatz um. Es wurden einige Markstände aufgebaut, denn heute war Markttag. Viele Bewohner der Stadt tummelten sich auf dem Platz. Sie fühlte wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten näher zog. Plötzlich bildete sich eine Gasse zwischen ihnen und eine Gruppe von Soldaten, trugen auf Baren Leichen in die Häuser der Heilung. Dahinter ritt Legolas.  
  
"Schon wieder ein Angriff?" fragte sie ihn entsetzt. "Ja leider. Komm mit. Aragorn will mit uns im Arbeitszimmer sprechen!" bedauerte er und förderte sie zu sich aufs Pferd. Zwar war es nur ein kurzer Weg zum Schloss, aber Jamilla genoss es. Sie lehnte sich an seine Brust und spürte seinen sanften Atem an ihren Haar. Er lächelte verträumt und wäre beinahe an den Stallungen vorbeigeritten.  
  
"Grelohed würdest du bitte mit kommen!" Der Soldat erschrak und sah Harlon an. Dieser zuckte ahnungslos die Schultern und der angesprochene folgte den König. In dessen Arbeitszimmer warteten bereits die Ehemaligen Gefährten. Er verneigte sich vor ihnen. "Herr ich habe es schon gehört. Einfach unglaublich, was hier geschieht!" Er hatte Jamilla nicht bemerkt, die an der Wand neben den Schrank lehnte. Während diskutiert wurde, was man nun tun sollte, musterte sie den Soldaten und als sie an seinen Gürtel blickte, zog sie scharf die Luft ein. Legolas hatte dies gehört und sah nach ihr. Ihre Augen war vor Aufregung weit geöffnet und sie atmete schnell. Noch bevor er nach ihren Befinden fragen konnte, ging sie wütend auf Grelohed los und dieser hatte sich eine saftige Ohrfeige eingefangen. "Du Dieb!" beschimpfte sie ihn und versuchte eine neue Attacke, doch Legolas hielt sie fest. "Warum hast du das getan?" wollte Aragorn wissen. Jamilla riss sich von Legolas los und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, um ihn zu zeigen, das sie sich beruhigt hatte. "Er hat den Dolch meiner Mutter!" Gandalf zog den Dolch aus den Gürtel, betrachtete ihn und gab ihn an Aragorn weiter. Elbische Wörter und ein Frauenname waren darauf eingeritzt. "Nun. Dein Name ist sicher nicht Ludmilla." Aragorn schaute seinen Bediensteten erwartungsvoll an, der mit roter Wange vor ihm stand. "Den habe ich im Wald gefunden, als wir nach Spuren suchten. Tut mir Leid. Aber ich dachte nicht nach, Herr!" Er verbeugte sich. Der König nickte und schickte ihn hinaus. "So nun zu dir Jamilla. Kannst du mit Waffen umgehen?" Sie grinste Aragorn an. Diesen Wink verstand Gimli und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. "Hahahaha. Er fragt eine Halbelbin ob sie kämpfen könne. Eine die am Land lebte. Hahahaha!" Das steckte die Hobbits an und ärgerten Aragorn. Der schlug auf den Tisch und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Doch Pippin kicherte noch weiter. "Schluss jetzt!" Der Hobbit, verkroch sich hinter Gandalf, der ihn am Kragen packte und wieder vorzog. "Typisch Tuk!" murmelte dieser. "Also?" "Ja Herr. Da wir uns vor den Wildmenschen, Orks und sonstigen Untieren schützen und verteidigen mussten, lernte ich mit 7 Jahren Bogenschießen. Kurz vor seinen Tode, brachte mir mein Vater Schwertkampf bei!"  
  
Jamilla musste daran denken, wie viel Geduld ihr Vater mit ihr damals hatte. Sie war gerade 16 geworden. `Ich kann das nicht Vater. Das Schwert ist so schwer und...´ `Du gibst nicht auf! Deine Vorfahren hätten das auch nicht. Und du hast das leichteste Schwert wo ich auftreiben konnte!´ `Aber...´ `Nichts aber. Streng dich ein bisschen an. Na?´ `Du hast ja Recht.´  
  
Gimli riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Weshalb hat deine Mutter ihn nicht zurück geholt?" Sie seufzte. "Mein Vater verbrannte, als er im Stall bei den Ziegen war. Wildmenschen hatten Feuer gelegt!" "Gandalf hast du nicht erzählt, wenn eine Zauberin stirbt, bevor sie jemanden das Leben geschenkt hat, dieser Zauber dann doppelt vorhanden ist?" Der Zauberer nickte. "Ja Frodo so ist es! Aber es steckt noch viel mehr Kraft darin!" Frodo wandte sich wieder Jamilla zu. "Na dann hast du noch so einen Zauber in dir oder?" fragte er sie. Doch der reichte es langsam. Ihr standen schon die Tränen in den Augen, weil die Männer in ihren Gefühlen herumbohrten. "Das weiß ich nicht Frodo. Das ist mir alles zuviel!" antwortete sie, wischte sich ihre Tränen weg und lief zur Tür hinaus, an Arwen vorbei. "Hattet ihr eine schlechte Nachricht für Jamilla?" Pippin machte den Mund auf, bekam aber einen tritt von Gimli auf den Fuß. Aragorn berichtete seiner Frau alles. Die schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und verließ mit einen "Wissen nie wann sie aufhören sollten!", das Zimmer. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut. Nachdem sie aus dem Zimmer von Aragorn geflohen war, blieb sie den restlichen Tag in ihren Gemach. Eine Dienstmagd hatte ihr das Essen gebracht, denn dort war sie auch nicht gewesen. Arwen kam zu ihr und Jamilla vertraute der Königin an, das sie in Legolas sehr verliebt sei. "Er ist ein Prinz und ich ein nichts. Das kann doch nicht funktionieren!" Die Königin nahm ihre Hand. "Mach dich nicht nieder. Jeder der auf dieser Welt lebt ist etwas besonderes. Übrigens ist Legolas auch verliebt! Das ist nicht mehr zu übersehen! Die Zeit wird kommen mein Kind!"  
  
Nun stand sie am Balkon und blickte zu den Sternen hinauf. Da fiel ihr ein Lied ein, das ihre Großmutter ihr vor den Einschlafen vorgesungen hatte.  
  
"Wolkenmeer Umbriel Meer der Fülle. Vriel. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Wellenmeer. Io. Valar. Liebesgeflüster der Liebenden. Unsterblichkeit der Elben die, die Zeiten erleben. Alles verrinnt und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Großes Wellenmeer. Io. Valar und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Wunderbar zu erzählen, die weiten Wege. Zeit verstreicht. Sternenschein am Himmelszelt. Lachende Kinder. Goldne Augen. Oh Wunder. Wundervoll anzusehen. Staunen. Fröhlichkeit. Das Wolkenmeer. Sternenschein. Umbriel. Meer der Fülle. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Valar. Leuchten hell. Irgendwann die Einsamkeit vergeht. Es ist die Liebe. Tränen vergehen. Hoffnung kommt auf. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Ein Weg ohne Wiederkehr? Immergrün der Rosengarten. Herrlicher Duft. Viele glückliche Gesichter. Angst vergeht. Elben kommen zu dir. Vögel zwitschern ihr Lied. Die Bäume hören zu und träumen vom Wellenmeer. Io. Valar. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen."  
  
Legolas wusch sich gerade, als er einen lieblichen Gesang vernahm. Er zog sich ein Hemd über und verließ sein Zimmer. Vier Türen weiter, wurde das Singen deutlicher. Hier hauste Jamilla. Ohne anzuklopfen, ging er hinein und beobachtete sie. Sie stand am Balkon und im Halbmondschein glänzte ihr blondes Haar silbern. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Jamilla hatte Legolas kommen hören und erschrak auch nicht, als er hinter sie trat, nachdem das Lied zu Ende war. "Ich bin verliebt!" gestand er. Sie freute sich und drehte sich zu ihm. "Ich auch!" Seine Augen strahlten vor Glück. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen. Er streichelte ihre Wange und kam mit seinen Gesicht immer näher. Jamilla schloss ihre Augen und behutsam liebkosten seine Lippen die ihren. In ihren Körper kribbelte es und er zog sie näher zu sich. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und ihre Zungen berührten sich zärtlich miteinander. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich an. Beide lächelten, sagten aber nichts. Dies war einfach zu schön. Doch ein markerschüttender Schrei, der durch das Schloss hallte, zerstörte diesen glücklichen Moment. 


	5. Verschwörung

Verschwörung  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Legolas ließ von Jamilla ab und bat sie in ihren Zimmer zu bleiben. Er holte aus seinen Gemach seine Waffen und lief zu den Königlichen Räumen. Einige Palastwachen sprachen mit Aragorn. Dieser deutete Legolas an, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Gimli, der mit Gandalf dazugestoßen war. Aber Aragorn schritt eilig in das Schlafzimmer und blieb vor dem Bett stehen. Im Nebenzimmer kümmerte sich eine Heilerin um Arwen, die total fertig aussah. "Was ist geschehen?" informierte sich nun Gandalf.  
  
"Es sind sechs Heilerinnen gestorben!" "Wie meinst du das?" wollte Legolas wissen. Aragorn schlug die Bettdecke auf.  
  
"Wäöa!" rief Gimli aus. Das war der einzige Begriff denn Gimli, zu diesen Bild fand. Legolas blickte zu Seite. Er hatte ja schon einiges gesehen, aber das war echt ekelhaft. Auf Arwens Bettseite lag ein abgetrennter Frauenkopf, dem die Augen ausgestochen worden waren. Bei Aragorn war es ein Arm, auf dem mit Blut geschrieben, eine Nachricht stand.  
  
Lass dich Warnen. Du wirst bald kein König mehr sein!  
  
"Reden wir morgen darüber. Heute bin ich nicht mehr dazu fähig. Ich bin müde und will mich um Arwen kümmern!" beschloss Aragorn und es gingen alle zu Bett.  
  
Es klopfte und ihr Liebling trat ein. Er hatte ihr gestern Nacht noch alles berichtet, bevor er sich schlafen legte. Hoffentlich würde das bald vorbei sein.  
  
"Mae, ner arad Jamilla! (Guten Morgen)" Sie war noch damit beschäftig ihre Haare durchzukämmen, deshalb stellte sich Legolas auf den Balkon und lauschte dem fröhlichen Gezwitscher der Vögel. Ob Jamilla ihn begleiten würde, nach Hause in den Düsterwald? Sein Herz war noch nie bei einer Frau so aufgegangen.  
  
"Ich bin soweit!" Sie hatte ein hellblaues Kleid mit kurzen Ärmeln an und ihre langen Haare ließ sie offen. "Ech al elen nin oltha! (Du bist der Stern meiner Träume)" Ihre Wangen färbten sich etwas rötlich und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu Küssen. "Danke für das Kompliment nîn Cunn! (mein Prinz)" Dann nahm er ihre Hand und liefen in den Speisesaal. Außer Arwen, waren alle anwesend. "Wie geht es der Königin, Herr?" fragte sie dort Aragorn. "Besser. Sie hat schon gespeist und sich dann wieder hingelegt. Der Schock steckt ihr noch in den Knochen! Aber jetzt essen wir endlich!" Merry grinste und haute rein. Aragorn sah auf, als Jamilla belustigt kicherte. Dafür machte Legolas ein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht. Der König fragte Sam, ob er mitbekommen habe was passiert war. Der nickte und klärte den König auf. "Jamilla hatte Legolas mit den Trauben gefüttert! Sie tat dann so, als würde sie ihm eine Traube geben, aß sie dann aber selbst und Legolas biss sich auf die Zunge!" Aragorn lachte und rief Legolas nach, der die quietschvergnügte Jamilla hinaus verfolgte, er solle dann in sein Arbeitszimmer kommen. Er war sich sicher, das der Elb ihn gehört hatte.  
  
"Hör auf... Ich hi... Bitte Legolas...Nein. Ach komm... iihi!" "Strafe muss sein!" Jamilla konnte nicht mehr. Sie lag auf den Rücken im Gras und wurde von Legolas durchgekitzelt. Sie war dankbar, als er sich dann endlich erbarmte und damit aufhörte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und schloss verträumt die Augen. Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange.  
  
"A Gwend daur! Mell lenwain i-phain a êl en-fuin nîn. A, ech egladil driw a mallen. Ner chen nîn hena gen, aníron anc lend lîn. Hin, triw sui ithilhílad, findil, mallen sui anor neth. I dhagnir en-nîf ar-vist lîn dantant or nin a dartha uireb. Gen aníron! Gen milin! Ech i veleth e- guilen. (Ach, holde Maid! Süßester aller Schätze und Stern meiner Nacht. Oh, du sanfter goldner Engel. Seit mein Auge dich geseh´n, sehn´ ich mich nach deinem süßen Munde. Augen sanft wie Mondenschein, Haar gülden wie die junge Sonne. Der Bann deines makellosen Gesichtes fiel auf mich und währet ewiglich. Ich begehre dich! Ich liebe dich! Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens.)"  
  
Sie lauschte verzückt, seinen Gesang. Sie umfasste seinen Nacken und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er streichelte sie am Arm und der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Jemand räusperte sich. "Legolas, wir warten auf dich!" Der Elb seufzte und folgte Frodo. Vorher küssten die beiden Liebenden sich noch einmal.  
  
"Ich habe den Vorschlag Gandalf befolgt. Nun hoffe ich das wir Antworten von unseren Verbündeten bekommen. Außerdem habe ich beschlossen das Fest abzusagen. Glaubt ihr immer noch, das Orks uns angreifen?" Gimli verneinte dies. "Ich denke es sind Wildmenschen!" "Können den Wildmenschen schreiben?" erkundigte sich plötzlich Merry. "Wieso willst du das wissen?" fragte ihn Aragorn "Na ihr habt doch von dieser geschriebenen Nachricht auf den Arm erzählt. Und da dachte ich mir das Wildmenschen dass doch nicht können!" "Da hat Merry Recht!" sagte Legolas. "Ich will gar nicht dran denken, das Menschen so wie wir, es gewesen sein sollten!" meinte Gandalf und Aragorn rieb sich die Stirn. Da kamen noch einige Probleme auf ihm zu. "Vielleicht hat ja die Heilerin die Nachricht geschrieben!" Alle schauten Pippin an. Frodo verpasste dem Hobbit eine Kopfnuss. "Wenn sie tot ist?" "Oh!" sagte der Hobbit und wurde rot wie eine Tomate. "Typisch Tuk!"  
  
"Jamillaaa!" Jemand rief nach ihr. Sie blickte sich am Marktplatz suchend um. Ah da! Marlena winkte und lief an einen Schreier vorbei zu ihr. Dieser gab gerade bekannt, das es keine Feierlichkeiten geben sollte. "Hallo. Darfst du denn wieder aufstehen?" Marlena nickte. "Ich wollte ein bisschen ausreiten! Hast du Lust mitzukommen? Du kannst doch reiten oder?" "Ja ich kann reiten und komme sehr gerne mit. Hast du ein eigenes Pferd?" Ihre Freundin hackte sich bei ihr ein und erzählte, während sie zu den Stallungen unterwegs waren, das jede Heilerin ein Pferd vom Königspaar bekommen hatte.  
  
"Ich werde in vier Tagen zu Osrath reiten. Einer von seinen Leuten war heute nacht hier und hat mir Kunde gemacht. 600 Krieger hat er bereits!" "Und der hat die zerstückelte Heilerin in das Bett gelegt?" fragte Mikor und striegelte sein Pferd weiter. Grelohed schüttelte den Kopf und grinste dreckig. "Du...?" Mikor wollte etwas erwidern doch der Soldat, hielt ihm die Hand vor dem Mund. "Psst. Da kommt diese Hexe und ihre Freundin. Hoffentlich haben die nichts gehört!"  
  
"Und wie heißt sie?" Marlena wollte antworten, als sie angesprochen wurde. "Hallo mein Liebling!" Die Heilerin blieb stehen und schaute in eine Box. Dort stand ihr ehemaliger Freund. "Ich bin nicht mehr dein Liebling. Was willst du von mir?" zischte sie. "Bitte, lass es uns doch noch mal probieren!" bat Mikor sie. Doch Marlena blieb stur. "Vergiss es!" sagte sie und zeigte Jamilla ihr Pferd. Dann lieh sie eins für Jamilla.  
  
Nachdem beide fort geritten waren, trat Grelohed zu den Jungen der vor Wut kochte. "Töte sie, denn sie könnte dich verraten!" Mikor nickte. "Wann?" "Wenn der günstigste Moment da ist!" sagte Grelohed und striegelte nun auch sein Pferd. 


	6. Verschwörung

Verschwörung  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Die Tage vergingen. Arwen hatte sich wieder erholt, es geschahen keine Angriffe mehr und deshalb beschloss Aragorn das Fest nachzuholen. "Die Gäste sind von weit her gekommen und haben ein Zimmer in den Herbergen bekommen. Einige beschwerten sich, weil alles abgesagt wurde!" nannte der König einen weiteren Grund, seinen Freund Legolas. Dieser war ausnahmsweise mal nicht mit Jamilla zusammen. Diese hatte heute morgen dem Elben klargemacht, er solle nicht so "klammern" Denn Legolas war überall dabei wo sie sich aufhielt.  
  
`"Ich werde mit Marlena ausreiten. Du bleibst bitte hier. Sonst geht unsere Beziehung kaputt!" Als sie den Saal verlassen hatte, bekam Gimli von Legolas einen strafenden Blick, weil dieser sich darüber totlachte. "Die Liebe vernebelt einen den Verstand!" kommentierte Gandalf die Lage. Das Hobbitsgekichere ignorierte Legolas inzwischen. Das machten sie sowieso andauernd.´  
  
"Mein Freund, dich bedrückt doch etwas!" stellte Legolas fest, nachdem er seine Gedanken wieder verdrängt hatte. Aragorn nickte. "Ja irgendwie schon. Ich frage mich, was mit den Boten los ist. Rohan hätte schon längst antworten müssen. Trotzdem feiern wir morgen Abend das Fest. Ich muss einen Schreier in die Stadt schicken!" sagte Aragorn und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Legolas blieb noch auf der Terrasse und beobachtete das Geschehen. Gandalf und Gimli diskutierten, welche Kräuter besser fürs Pfeiferauchen geeignet seien, die Hobbits faulenzten auf der Wiese und Arwen las ein Buch. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf. Legolas stand auf und warnte die anderen vor Regen. Die Hobbits waren zu faul und blieben liegen. "Ist doch noch warm. Regen tss. Wo soll es hier... äähä!!" Pippin hatte schon ein paar Tropfen abgekriegt und beeilte sich wie seine Freunde ins Schloss zu kommen. "Ab jetzt hören wir auf dich!" sagte Merry zu Legolas, der nur darüber lachte. Dieses Versprechen, würden die kleinen Kerle sowieso nicht halten.  
  
Zwei Reiter hatten nicht so viel Glück und kamen pitschnass am Palast an. Lachend und völlig durchnässt standen sie in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses. Marlena rannte dann doch zu ihren Zimmer, in den Häusern der Heilung. Sie war sowieso schon nass. Jamilla machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemach. "Regnet es?" fragte eine ihr bekannte Stimme. "Nein Gimli. Ich habe mit meinen Kleidern im See gebadet!" antwortete sie völlig ernst. Legolas und Gandalf grinsten. Der Zwerg wusste nicht, ob sie ihn reinlegte, es könnte ja war sein. Doch als seine Freunde sich nicht mehr vor lachen halten konnten und Jamilla ihn zuzwinkerte verstand er und lachte mit.  
  
"Ausgerechnet wenn ich Dienst habe, feiern die das Fest!" schimpfte Harlon. "Hast du nun endlich einen Plan?" fragte er Grelohed. Dieser nickte.  
  
"Bis wann hast du Patrouille?"  
  
"Um 5. 00 Uhr ist Wechsel! Wieso?"  
  
"Das passt zeitlich gut. Kurz vorher gehst du am Wald vorbei! Dort findest du mich verletzt!" Harlon war irritiert. "Ich dachte du willst zu Osrath reiten?" Bevor sein Freund antworten konnte, klopfte es und Mikor trat ein. Dieser und Harlon grinsten, als sie erfuhren was Grelohed vor hatte.  
  
"Kennst du das Lied nicht?" fragte Merry. Legolas schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Er hatte die Hobbits nach dem Frühstück gefragt, ob sie die Bedeutung des Liedes `Und wir gehen zu den Sternen´ kennen. "Ich habe mich richtig gefreut, als ich im Bett lag und Jamilla singen hörte. Sofort war ich eingeschlafen." erzählte Pippin. Da Legolas immer noch so schlau war wie vorher, sprach Sam. "Dieses Lied, singen die Erwachsenen im Auenland den Kindern vor, das sie Einschlafen aber auch wenn wir die Sterne betrachten." "Warum hast du das Jamilla nicht gefragt? Angst zu klammern?" neckte Merry den Elben. Der grinste gelassen und legte seiner Liebsten den Arm um die Taille, die gerade von Marlena gekommen war. Aragorn hatte ihr erlaubt, das die Heilerin bei den Hohen Leuten im Schloss mitfeiern dürfte, denn sonst wäre sie auf die kleinen Feste von den Bediensteten gegangen. "Marlena hat sich sehr gefreut über die Einladung Aragorn`s! Wer ist eigentlich alles eingeladen?" Legolas zuckte die Schultern und fragte Arwen, die auch in der Bibliothek saß. "Viele Stadthalter, Grafen und Faramir. Der kommt allerdings ohne Eowyn, da diese guter Hoffnung ist!" "Wie schade. Ich hätte diese tapfere Frau, gern einmal gesehen!" sagte Jamilla und biss in einen Apfel.  
  
"Wo bleiben die zwei den bloß?" nervte Pippin die Anwesenden. Er hatte in der letzten halben Stunde, das schon Dutzend Mal gefragt. Sie warteten in der Bibliothek, auf Arwen und Jamilla. "Wenn du noch einmal fragst, wirst du es bereuen mich kennen gelernt zu haben!" drohte Gandalf mit seinen Stab. Legolas der mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte, lächelte und stellte sich nun normal hin. Dann ging die Tür auf und die Frauen traten ein. Bezaubernd sahen sie aus. Arwen hatte ein Rot-weiß, enganliegendes Kleid ohne Ärmel mit Rundausschnitt an und trug ihre schwarzen Haare offen. Dazu ihre Diadem. Jamillas langes figurbetontes, cremefarbiges Kleid hatte einen V-Ausschnitt und wurde von Spagettiträgern am Körper gehalten. Ihre Haare hatte sie kunstvoll zusammen geflochten und dann hochgesteckt. Falls ihr kalt wird, hatte sie eine Stola in der Farbe des Kleides an. "Können wir?" fragte Aragorn seine Frau und die nickte. "Du bist wunderschön!" sagte Legolas zu seiner Geliebten. Kurz vor dem Festsaal, vernahm Jamilla ein Schluchzen. "Hast du das auch gehört?" fragte sie Legolas. "Ja das kommt von dort!" In einer dunklen Nische stand eine weinende Marlena. "Was ist los mit dir?" Marlena schluchzte wieder und stellte sich ins Kerzenlicht. "Was hast du gemacht?" wollte Legolas von ihr wissen. "Burschen haben mich geärgert und mich mit Dreck beworfen. Jamilla so kann ich doch nicht auf den Ball gehen und ich hab doch nur das eine Kleid für so was!" Ihr Freundin nickte und zog sie schnell mit zu ihren Schlafgemach. "Was hast du vor? Das Kleid säubern?" fragte Marlena außer Atem. "Nein. Ich habe ein Festkleid, das dir passen könnte!" antwortete Jamilla und suchte es aus dem Schrank heraus. Es passte tatsächlich und Marlena strahlte vor Glück. "Lass dein dreckiges Kleid hier! Bevor du nach Hause gehst, kannst du es mitnehmen!" meinte Jamilla und die Mädchen beeilten sich zum Fest zu kommen. Eine Gestalt die am Fenster stand, grinste und sprang schnell vom Balkon. Dieser Plan wurde noch besser als er es gedacht hatte!  
  
Es wurde gegessen, getrunken, gelacht und getanzt. Die jungen Frauen taten sich bei den vornehmen Tänzen schwer. Jamilla blieb, nach einmal Tanzen, lieber sitzen und sah den Paaren zu. Marlena hatte es mehrmals versucht, doch dem letzten Tanzpartner war sie öfters auf die Füße getreten und ließ es auch sein. "Das ist echt nichts für mich! Ich kann nur zur normalen Dorfmusik tanzen!" seufzte sie und Jamilla nickte. Die Mädchen staunten, als plötzlich heitere und ungezwungene Musik durch den Saal hallte. Sie sahen Aragorn an, der beide angrinste. Einige der adeligen Gäste schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf über den König. "Wollt ihr mit uns Tanzen?" fragten die Hobbits Marlena und Jamilla. Sie tanzten lachend mit den kleinen Kerlen. Als Jamilla eine Pause machte, versuchte sie Legolas zum Tanzen zu überreden, schließlich ließ er sich erweichen und wurde auf die Tanzfläche geschleift. Gimli lag wie die Hobbits vor lachen am Boden. Aragorn, Arwen und Gandalf konnten nur mit mühe ihr Lachen unterdrücken. Es sah aber wirklich zum Brüllen aus, wie sich der Prinz beim Tanzen anstellte. Nun gab Legolas auf und gesellte sich zu den anderen. Nach ein paar Stunden gähnte Marlena. "Jamilla ich hole mein Kleid und gehe dann zu Bett! Ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten!" Ihre Freundin verstand es und merkte auch wie bei die Müdigkeit aufkam. "Marlena geh schon mal vor! Ich bin auch müde und verabschiede mich schnell von Legolas!" Marlena bedankte sich bei Aragorn und machte sich auf den Weg. Nach zehn Minuten, kam Jamilla von Legolas los, da er sie in die Arme genommen hatte und sie sich lange geküsst hatten. Sie verließ mit einen verträumten Lächeln den Saal.  
  
Marlena hatte sich gleich umgezogen und das geliehene Kleid wieder in den Schrank gehängt. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas Kaltes an ihren Hals. "Ich hasse dich!" zischte jemand und ritze ihr die Kehle auf. Bevor sie für immer die Augen schloss, sah sie ein bekanntes Gesicht, von dem sie das nicht erwartet hätte. Der Täter löschte das Kerzenlicht und öffnete die Balkontür, so dass ein weiterer das Zimmer betrat. Jamilla ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie stutze. Bevor sie gingen, hatte sie das Licht doch angelassen und die Balkontür geschlossen. Da bekam sie einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Einer von den Tätern hüpfte vom Balkon herab und der andere hievte Jamilla zu ihm runter. Der eine schleppte sie mit zu den Stallungen und ritt davon. Der andere sperrte die Tür ab und stach, bevor er auch über den Balkon verschwand, Marlena einen Dolch ins Herz und ließ ihn darin stecken. 


	7. Verschwörung

Verschwörung  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Um Mitternacht beendete Aragorn das Fest und alle legten sich schlafen. Vier Stunden später wurde der König von einer Dienstmagd sachte geweckt. Er war sofort auf den Beinen, befahl der Magd die Gefährten zu wecken und sie in sein Arbeitszimmer zu schicken. „Ist etwaaaas geschääähen?" gähnte Merry als alle da waren. „Wo ist Jamilla?" fragte Aragorn das Dienstmädchen. Die wurde etwas rot und meinte er habe ihr ja nur beauftragt seine Freunde zu holen und nicht das junge Fräulein. Er nickte und schickte sie fort. „Wir können es ihr später berichten, wenn es wichtig ist!" meinte Gandalf und Aragorn stimmte ihm zu.  
  
Da kam ein Soldat mit Grelohed ins Zimmer. Dieser hielt sich den Arm, da er eine Wunde hatte, ebenso an der Schläfe. „Wurdest du angegriffen?" fragte Gimli und der Mann nickte. „Nun Grelohed. Mir wurde Berichtet du wüsstest jetzt, wer für die ganzen Morde verantwortlich ist! Nun ich hoffe du hast uns nicht umsonst aus dem Bett gejagt!" Er nickte wieder und zeigte auf Legolas. „Seine Freundin!" „Wie Bitte? Wie kannst du nur so eine Lüge erzählen?" rief Legolas erbost und wollte auf ihn losgehen, doch Gandalf hielt den sonst ruhigen Elben am Arm fest.  
  
„Ich bin von der Bedienstetenfeier nach Hause gegangen und habe in der Stadt plötzlich Wildmenschen herumschleichen gesehen. Das kam mir nicht geheuer vor und um zu sehen was sie vorhaben bin ich ihnen gefolgt. An der Waldgrenze stand das junge Fräulein und umarmte die Wilden herzlich! Doch sie bemerkten mich leider und griffen mich an. Sie flohen Richtung Ithilien!" „Vielleicht hast du sie verwechselt?" meinte Frodo, der während dem Bericht die Luft angehalten hatte. Grelohed verneinte es. „Bevor wir sie beschuldigen und gleich ein Urteil fällen, gehen wir zu ihr und reden darüber!" sagte Aragorn und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemach.  
  
Dort angekommen klopfte Legolas mehrmals an die Tür. Aber es öffnete keiner und er drückte den Türknauf nach unten. Doch sie war verschlossen. Gimli seufzte, als alle ihn erwartungsvoll anblickten. Er holte kräftig Anlauf und rammte gegen die Tür, die auch sofort aufsprang. Die Hobbits ließen vor Schreck, beinah die Kerzen fallen.  
  
Gandalf nahm eine und machte Licht im Zimmer. Aragorn bückte sich. „Sie ist tot!" Er zog den Dolch heraus und betrachtete ihn. Irgendwie kam er ihn bekannt vor. „Gandalf, schau mal. Ist das nicht Jamillas Dolch?" Der Zauberer nickte. „Kein Zweifel. Das ist ihrer!" „Sollte ich mich in ihr so getäuscht haben?" fragte Legolas traurig und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Es tut mir leid!" sagte Gimli und tröstete seinen besten Freund. „Bitte bringt Marlena zu den Heilerinnen, dann lasse dich verarzten und lege dich zu Bett! Ich werde veranlassen das du in den nächsten Tagen frei bekommst, falls kein Angriff stattfindet. Denn da würden wir jeden Mann brauchen!" Befahl der König und die Soldaten folgten ihm und trugen das tote Mädchen davon. Danach gingen sie auf eine Weide, wo viele Pferde eines Bauern schliefen. „Du weißt, was Mikor und du zu tun habt?" fragte Grelohed. Harlon bejahte es und wünschte ihm viel Spaß, als sein Freund davon ritt und ein paar Pferde mitgehen ließ.  
  
„Schön das du uns etwas zum vernaschen mitgebracht hast!" hörte Jamilla einen fremden Mann sagen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie lag in einem Zelt auf Stroh und es war schon Morgen, denn die Sonne schien hell und warm. Ein Mann sah herein. Das war ja dieser Grelohed. Vielleicht war etwas passiert und er hatte sie in Sicherheit gebracht. „Ach Osrath, sie ist wach! Sagtest du nicht, das deine Männer sehr ausgehungert wären?" Da traten noch zwei weitere Männer herein und lachten. Sie hatten einen so gierigen Blick! Aus Angst kroch Jamilla ins hinterste Eck des Zeltes, doch sie wurde brutal auf den Boden gedrückt. Ihr schon demoliertes Kleid rissen sie vom Körper und vergingen sich an ihr. Ihr Wehrversuche nützten nichts. Sie weinte vor Schmerzen und fragte sich weshalb Grelohed nichts dagegen unternahm. Dieser lachte und feuerte die anderen noch mehr an. Nun leuchtete ihr alles ein. Er war für die Angriffe verantwortlich. „Le gwarth! (Du Verräter!)" zischte sie. Leider hatte Osrath sie verstanden und erklärte Grelohed die Bedeutung. Der Packte sie am Hals und verpasste ihr mehrere Ohrfeigen. `Oh Legolas, mein Liebster wo bist du?´  
  
Legolas stand am Fenster von Aragorns Arbeitszimmer und schaute aufs Land hinaus. Warum nur, fragte er sich und seufzte. Die anderen saßen mit gerunzelter Stirn da und überlegten. Faramir hatte ihnen seine Hilfe angeboten, die alle dankend annahmen. „Aragorn, Besuch kommt!" sagte Legolas tonlos. Der König sah zu dem Elben. Er hatte recht, den der Soldat Harlon stürmte herein. „Grelohed ist verschwunden. Sein Pferd haben wir im Wald tot aufgefunden und einem Bauern wurden einige Pferde gestohlen!" „Hat er etwa versucht ihnen zu folgen? Er sollte doch meine Anweisungen befolgen!" fragte Aragorn aufgebracht. Der Soldat zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder. „Wir werden schlechte Karten haben. So wie ich verstanden habe kann die Dunländerin zaubern." meinte Faramir und sah zu Legolas der erschüttert den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht verstehen. Sonst fühle ich doch, ob ein Mensch gute oder schlechte Absichten hat!" Die Hobbits gingen zu ihrem Freund und trösteten ihn. „Das war die Liebe!" flüsterte Arwen, so leise das es nur der Prinz hören konnte.  
  
Jamilla lag zusammen gerollt im Stroh und weinte bitterlich. Nachdem sie von mehreren Männern vergewaltigt worden war, hatten sie ihr dreckige, zerschlissene Kleidung zum Anziehen gegeben. Plötzlich wurde sie brutal am Arm gepackt und angeschrieen, dass sie mitkommen solle, den Grelohed erwarte sie. Der verlangte das sie mit ihrem Anhänger Unheil über das Königreich bringen soll. Doch sie weigerte sich und spuckte ihm vor die Füße. „Du tust was ich dir befehle!" schrie er sie an und zog sie feste an den Haaren. Nach weiteren Schlägen, gab sie nach, nur das er sie in Ruhe lassen würde. Er erklärte ihr was sie genau machen sollte. Sie stellte sich hin, schloss konzentriert die Augen und sprach elbische Sätze. Osrath passte auf was sie sagte. Danach wurde sie wieder in ihr Zelt gebracht.  
  
Legolas war mit Aragorn, Faramir und Gimli bei dem Bauern gewesen, der seine Pferde vermisste. Neun Stück seien verschwunden. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss, kam plötzlich heftiger Wind auf, der immer stärker wurde. Die Freunde beeilten sich, in den Palast zu kommen um nicht fortgeblasen zu werden. Da blieb Legolas stehen und horchte. „Es sind böse Stimmen in der Luft!" Einige Händler bauten ihre Stände hektisch ab, als dunkle Wolken aufzogen. „Jamilla!" rief Legolas gegen den Wind. Kaum waren sie im Schloss, fing es sintflutartig an zu Regnen. Blitze zuckten, Donner grollten. Der Sturm wurde immer schlimmer. „Wir haben einen neuen Feind!" sagte Aragorn betrübt. 


	8. Verschwörung

Verschwörung  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Nach einem Monat waren Pferde, Lebensmittel und einige Waffen aus der königlichen Waffenkammer verschwunden. Legolas konnte man zu nichts mehr brauchen. Er saß nur da und grübelte. „Legolas! Schnell komm!" riefen die Hobbits. Die standen auf der Stadtmauer. „Siehst du das auch?" Der Elb blickte in die Ferne. Sein angespanntes Gesicht hellte sich auf und dann lief er eilig ins Schloss zu Aragorn, die Hobbits neugierig hinterher. „Beth ped-âdha? ("Was hast du gesagt?")" fragte Aragorn noch mal nach. „Haldir? Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Legolas nickte und folgte dem König hinaus. Merry und Pippin erzählten die Neuigkeit den anderen. Kurz darauf zog eine Elbenarmee von Hunderten Kriegern mit Haldir als Anführer durch das Stadttor. Im Arbeitszimmer erklärte Aragorn ihm die Situation. „Euer Bote war schwer verletzt gewesen, als wir ihn fanden. Als er nach Wochen das Bewusstsein erlangte, überbrachte er uns deine Botschaft. Sofort machten wir uns auf!"berichtete Haldir.  
  
„Passt auf die Hexe auf! Wenn sie versucht zu fliehen, tötet sie!" befahl Grelohed einigen Soldaten, darunter auch Mikor war. Grelohed riss Jamilla die Kette ab und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Da sackte Jamilla vor Schmerzen zusammen. Ihr Anhänger hatte ihr beim heilen von sich selbst geholfen, aber nun merkte sie die Verletzungen die ihr zugefügt worden waren. Die gebrochene Rippe stach ihr in die Lunge. Erschöpft schlief sie ein.  
  
„Sie greifen aaaan! Sie KOMMEN!!!"Aragorn seufzte und zog sein Schwert. Neben ihm spannte Legolas seinen Bogen. „Sollen sie ruhig kommen, meine Axt warten darauf sie zu zerspalten!"rief Gimli erregt und fuchtelte mit der Axt herum. Dann war es soweit. Viele Soldaten und Elben die, die Stadt verteidigten fielen. „Wir werden die Schlacht noch verlieren!" rief Haldir dem König zu und erschoss einen Gegner. Plötzlich schrieen die Feinde auf. Einige fingen sogar an zu verbrennen. „Gandalf!"bemerkte Gimli erfreut und er sollte recht behalten. Der Zauberer war wie vor 5 Jahren, am Ende der Schlacht zu Helms Klamm, mit Rohanischen Kämpfern gekommen. „Sieg! SIEG!" jubelten alle.  
  
Legolas rannte suchend herum. „Wo ist Jamilla?"fragte er Gimli, der auch nach ihr Ausschau hielt, aber von einen überraschten Ausruf von Aragorn abgelenkt wurde. Dieser hatten Grelohed entdeckt. Er lag schwerverletzt am Boden und lachte hämisch. „Irgendwann... Irgendwann... haha... gelingt es jemanden... hahaha dich zu stürzen! Haha! Und glaubt wirklich... haha... das so, das so eine Hexe auf... diesen... haha genialen Plan komme... haha. Haben sie doch nur dazu benutzt! Hahaha!" Legolas packte ihn am Kragen. „Was hast du mit Jamilla gemacht? Wo ist sie?"Grelohed lachte wieder und zeigte Richtung Gebirge. „Wird schon längst verreckt sein... Haha... glaub kaum das sie überlebt... nachdem wir viel mit ihr angestellt haben...Hahahaaaah...!"Gimli hatte ihn mit einen Axthieb getötet. Aragorn verband sich schnell die Hand und befahl seinen Soldaten die Toten und Verletzten zu den Häusern der Heilung zu bringen. Dann holten die Freunde ihre Pferde und suchten im Gebirge nach Legolas großer Liebe.  
  
Jamilla stand vorsichtig auf. Die Rippe stach in die Lunge und sie hustete etwas Blut. Mikor stellte sich ihn in den Weg. „Du bleibst schön hier!" Jamilla schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... Ich muss zu Legolas!" sagte sie und ging weiter. Der junge Mann zog seinen Dolch und rammte ihn ohne Gnade in sie. Jamilla sah ihn traurig an und brach zusammen. „Aaaah!" Die Gefährten schreckten auf. „Das kommt von da hinten!" rief Haldir zu Legolas und dieser trieb sein Pferd zur Eile an, um noch rechtzeitig zur Höhle zu kommen. Drei Tote Männer lagen vor dem Eingang. Legolas sprang ab und rannte hinein. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an den Lichtunterschied und fand seine Geliebte sofort. Vorsichtig hob man sie auf Schattenfell, dem Pferd Gandalfs, da es einen sehr leichten Gang hatte und brachte sie sofort nach Minas Tirith um sie zu verarzten.  
  
Arwen, Aragorn und viele Heilerinnen versuchten Jamilla zu heilen. Es war spät in der Nacht, als Aragorn mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln aus dem Zimmer trat und seufzte. Etwas später kam dann Arwen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der König legte seiner Frau den Arm um und drückte sie. Legolas sprang auf. „Ist... ist sie ... Tod?" „Nein, aber es ist nicht gewiss ob sie den morgigen Sonnenaufgang nochmals erleben wird!" 


	9. Verschwörung

Verschwörung  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
3 Wochen später. Vor 3 Wochen war die Schlacht gewesen. Es schliefen alle friedlich und besonders Legolas beruhigt, nachdem nun sicher war das Jamillas schwerste Verletzungen gut heilten. Sie hatte schon ein wenig herum gehen dürfen. Legolas hatte aufgepasst das sie sich nicht überanstrengte. Allerdings hatte sie sich einen Virus eingefangen, als sie im Garten waren und es heftig zu regnen begonnen hatte. Legolas hatte sie zwar schnell ins Schloss getragen, doch nun lag sie mit Fieber im Bett. Aber es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge.  
  
Eine Heilerin saß bei ihr und wischte dem jungen Mädchen den Schweiß ab. Die Heilerin nahm die Wasserschüssel und ging aus dem Zimmer um frisches Wasser zu holen. Derweil schlüpfte eine Gestalt durchs nur angelehnte Fenster. Seit 2 Wochen hatte er es geplant. Nun konnte er den Plan schließlich vollziehen. Sein Dolch blitzte im Kerzenlicht, bevor er in Jamillas Herz stieß. Ihr Blut benetzte den Rippenverband und das Nachthemd färbte sich rot. Ihr letzter Lebenshauch galt ihrem Geliebten. „Legolassss!"Jetzt war sie endlich tot. Konnte ihn nicht verraten. Das Blut floss inzwischen auf das Bettlaken. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Er hatte die Heilerin ganz vergessen. Die schrie, als sie das Blutbad entdeckte, auf und ließ vor Schreck, die Wasserschüssel fallen. Es schepperte laut. Er fluchte und musste nun Handeln. Die Frau wollte flüchten, rutsche aber wegen dem Wasser aus und fiel zu Boden. Sie sah den Mörder in die Augen. „Warum tust du das Mikor?" fragte sie. Doch seine Antwort, hörte sie nicht mehr. Ihre Seele entschwand ihrem Körper. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das wollte er eigentlich nicht tun. Seine einzige und geliebte Schwester Lilinah war tot. Aber Grelohed hätte sie auch umgebracht, obwohl er sie liebte. „Es tut mir leid!"flüsterte er und ritzte sich die Kehle auf, als die Palastwachen eintrafen.  
  
„Oh nein. Los hole den König!"befahl der Hauptmann einer Dienstmagd, die ebenfalls von den Lärm angelockt worden, gekommen war. Die tat was ihr geheißen und lief eilig in das oberste Stockwerk, wo die Schlafgemächer und Wohnräume waren. „Zu Hilfe! Herr Aragorn! König! Zu Hilfe! Mord im Palast!" Nun waren alle auf den Beinen. Türen öffneten sich. „Wo? Sag wo ist gemordet worden?"fragte Arwen die Magd. „Dort...Dort wo die verletzte und Kranke Zauberin liegt!"berichtete sie atemlos. Legolas, der noch ihre Letzten Worte vernommen hatte, wurde ganz blass und sah Aragorn alarmiert an. Sofort liefen sie los. Eine Wache kam ihnen schon entgegen. „Oh König Aragorn. Es ist schlimm. Mikor, Sohn vom toten Stadtmeister Brelon hat das junge Fräulein Jamilla und seine Schwester, die Heilerin Lilinah getötet. Danach sich selbst!"„Das...Das kann nicht sein! Das ist ... ist nicht war!"stammelte Legolas und stellte sich vor das Bett. Sie lag so friedlich da, als würde sie schlafen. Doch kein Atmen war zu hören und alles war rot, von ihrem Blut. „Nein!!! Bitte nicht!!! Melamin revio na guil! (Liebste kehre zurück ins Leben!)" rief er verzweifelt und schüttelte sie. „Melamin! (Liebste!)"Geschockt sahen die restlichen Gefährten, was hier abspielte. Arwen weinte bitterlich und Aragorn zog den wimmernden Elben von dem leblosen Körper weg und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
  
Vier Tage danach. Vier Tage trauerte Legolas und seine Freunde sorgten sich um ihn. Er aß kaum noch was, sprach mit niemanden ein Wort und saß in der Bibliothek um nur an die Wand zu starren. Jamilla lag auf einem Podest in einer Halle, des Palastes. Sie musste noch 6 Tage dort gebetet liegen, bevor sie beerdigt werden durfte und ihre Seele den richtigen Weg fand. So war es der Brauch der Elben. Schlimm war, das Legolas sich heimlich mit seiner Geliebten Verlobt hatte. Sie hätten es bald ihren Freunden erzählen wollen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Ihre Kette hatte ein Bediensteter gefunden, als er am Schlachtfeld, die restlichen Waffen von den Feinden, die vergessen worden waren, wegräumen sollte. Sie war für Legolas, das wichtigste Andenken an Jamilla. Er vermisste ihre schönen grünen Augen, ihr helles Lachen, ihre zärtlichen Lippen. Ihre liebliche Stimme, die so schöne Lieder hervorgebracht hatte. Ihr Atem fehlte ihm, ihre weiche Haut. Die sonst munteren und immer gut gelaunten Hobbits, waren seit dem Todesfall, sehr still und nachdenklicher geworden. Eines Abends hatte Pippin zu Gandalf gesagt das, das Leben nicht immer Witzig ist und er eigentlich mal ernst werden müsste. Doch der Zauberer ermunterte den Hobbit, er solle seinen Humor nicht verlieren, denn was ist schon eine Welt ohne Spaß und Freude. Da lächelte der Hobbit und entschuldigte sich bei dem Zauberer, da er Hunger hätte.  
  
`„Ael! Ich brauche ihn! Ich Liebe dich!"Jamilla berührte sanft seine Wange und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Finde ihn! Noch lebe ich!"´ Legolas öffnete die Augen. Er war in seinem Zimmer und saß im Sessel. Es war nur ein Traum. Ein Traum. Aber er hatte ihn schon seit Tagen. Jedes Mal dasselbe. Er stand auf und suchte Gandalf. Vielleicht wusste er die Bedeutung. Er fand ihn pfeiferauchend im Garten vor. Gandalf hörte zu und überlegte. „Ich werde in den Büchern und in alten Schriften einen Hinweis suchen, aber das werde ich nicht alleine schaffen!" Nach ein paar Stunden klappte Frodo, das zwanzigste Buch zu. Er, Aragorn, Legolas, Sam, Gimli und Arwen halfen Gandalf. Doch keiner hatte einen Hinweis gefunden. Zwei Tage lang, saßen sie in der Bibliothek, doch die ganze Sucherei half nichts. Sie hatten alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Am Abend vor der Beerdigung, wurde die Tote von den Heilerinnen prachtvoll gekleidet. Ihr wurde ein schneeweißes Kleid mit goldenen Borten an den rändern angezogen. Ihre Haare kunstvoll geflochten und Arwen setzte ihr ein Diadem auf. „Wie eine Prinzessin, sieht sie aus!"sagte Legolas und strich Jamilla über die blasse Wange.  
  
Legolas wollte sich gerade für zu Bett gehen herrichten, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er öffnete ein Kästchen und schlich zu ihr. Er legte ihr die Kette um. Vielleicht erwacht sie einfach so, wenn man ihr die Kette umlegt? Drei Stunden saß er da und wartete. Sie rührte sich nicht. „Ich werde dir nun folgen!"flüsterte Legolas, küsste sie behutsam auf die kalten Lippen und fuhr sanft über ihr schönes Haar. Durch seine eigenen Kunstschwerter starb er. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Als es morgen wurde und die Sonne aufging, fiel etwas Licht auf Jamilla. So sah sie aus wie ein Engel. Die Strahlen erwärmten den Anhänger, der so leblos und kalt war wie seine Besitzerin. Plötzlich verschwand die Schwärze und färbte sich zu einem bläulichen Schimmer. Licht, helles Licht umhüllte das Mädchen. Da bäumte sich Jamilla auf und schnappte wie ein Fisch nach Luft, wachte aber noch nicht auf. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Nachdem alle aufgestanden waren, begab sich Arwen in die Halle und sich allein von Jamilla zu verabschieden. Doch was musste sie sehen. Sie kniete sich zu Legolas und fühlte seinen Puls. Er war tot. Sie rief nach den Wachen und ließ Aragorn holen. Erschrocken sah er sich um.  
  
Nun wurde der Elbenprinz in der Halle auf das Podest gelegt und Jamilla zu den Häusern der Heilung gebracht. Jetzt waren nur noch sieben von den neun Gefährten am Leben. Gimli konnte es nicht glauben das Legolas so verzweifelt war, um so etwas zu tun. Er sollte in Minas Tirth beerdigt werden, da oft gesagt hatte, das er in der nähe des Meeres liegen wolle. Er wollte die Schreie der Möwen und das Rauschen der Wellen, auch im Tod hören. Boten wurden nach Lorien und in den Düsterwald, die Heimat von Legolas, geschickt um den Tod des Thronfolgers zu verkünden. Jamilla war sehr bestürzt, als man ihr alles erzählte, was vorgefallen war.  
  
Zu Legolas Beerdigung kam Thranduil, sein Vater und Galadriel mit ihren Gemahlen Celebron. Der König von Düsterwald, gab Jamilla keine Schuld an den Tragischen Tod von seinem Sohn und lud sie ein, mit nach Düsterwald zu kommen. Sie könnte im Palast in Legolas Gemächern wohnen. Doch Jamilla schloss sich in ihrem Zimmer ein und trauerte. Alle die sie geliebt hatte waren tot. Ihre Familie, ihre Freundin und ihr geliebter Freund. Warum lebte sie eigentlich noch? Am späten Abend öffnete sie die Tür und huschte zu den Gemächern von Aragorn und Arwen. An deren Tür, legte sie einen Brief und lief eilig hinaus. Ihre Füße führten sie zum Fluss. Sie ging mit den Kleidern ins Wasser. Sie schwamm ein paar Meter und tauchte. Doch sie kam nicht mehr herauf um Luft zu holen.  
  
Das Königspaar hatte verschlafen und beeilte sich in den Speisesaal zu kommen. Als Arwen die Tür öffnete, sah sie am Boden einen Brief liegen. Sie nahm ihn mit. Es warteten schon alle, außer Jamilla aber die aß ja in ihrem Zimmer. Während dem Frühstück, las Arwen den Brief. Sie wurde kreidebleich und ließ das Messer fallen. Alle sahen sie an. Sie zitterte. „Was hast du?" fragte Merry. „Jamilla...Jamilla...Sie hat...Sie hat sich um...umgebracht!" stotterte sie und lief hinaus. „Wo will sie hin?"wollte Gimli von Aragorn wissen. Der las das geschriebene durch und rannte seiner Frau nach. „Sie ist unterwegs zum Meer!"rief er noch. Die anderen hetzten ihm hinterher. Doch es war schon zu spät. Das Mädchen lag am Ufer und rührte sich nicht mehr. Sanft umspülte das Wasser den leblosen Körper und ihr Haar schmiegte sich an das schöne, blasse Gesicht. Arwen kniete neben Jamilla und weinte sehr um sie. Jamilla war für sie wie eine Tochter gewesen. Sie wurde zu Legolas ins Grab gelegt. „Vielleicht können wenigstens ihre Seelen zusammen finden und ihre Liebe genießen!" meinte Frodo und eine Träne lief auf seiner Wange herab. Am Abend als es schon dunkel war, hörte man Sam`s Stimme:  
  
„Wolkenmeer Umbriel Meer der Fülle. Vriel. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Wellenmeer. Io. Valar. Liebesgeflüster der Liebenden. Unsterblichkeit der Elben die, die Zeiten erleben. Alles vergeht und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Großes Wellenmeer. Io. Valar und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Wunderbar zu erzählen, die weiten Wege. Zeit vergeht. Sternenschein. Lachende Kinder. Goldne Augen. Oh Wunder. Wundervoll anzusehen. Staunen. Fröhlichkeit. Das Wolkenmeer. Sternenschein. Umbriel. Meer der Fülle. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Valar. Leuchten hell. Irgendwann die Einsamkeit vergeht. Es ist die Liebe. Tränen vergehen. Hoffnung kommt auf. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Ein Weg ohne Wiederkehr? Immergrün. Ein Rosengarten. Herrlicher Duft. Viele glückliche Gesichter. Angst erblasst. Elben kommen zu dir. Vögel zwitschern ihr Lied. Die Bäume hören zu und träumen vom Wellenmeer. Io. Valar. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen."  
  
Ende  
  
(Fortsetzung folgt bald) 


End file.
